The invention relates to a method for manufacturing insulating and/or fire-resistant material.
From the state of the art it is known to manufacture insulating material from cork, see, for instance, British patent GB 491,428 (Vereinigte Korkindustrie AG). In this document, a method is described for manufacturing insulating material by compressing cork granules. The granules are provided with a binding agent for binding the granules to each other after pressing. A drawback of this method is that after pressing, the cork granules are bound to each other relatively weakly, rendering the thus obtained material relatively fragile.
The object of the present invention is a method for manufacturing relatively firm, insulating and/or fire-resistant material, preferably having good insulating and/or fire-resistant properties.